


Somebody Get Me a Doctor

by FestiveFerret



Series: Somebody Get Me a Doctor [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Come Collection, Coming Through a Tube, Embarrassment, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, PWP, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Sexual Health Exam, Sounding, That's a Bit More Extensive Than Real Life, Younger Steve, age gap, doctor steve, older Tony, patient Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: A blinking reminder in the corner of Tony’s screen robbed him of most of his attention for the day.Doctor’s Appointment,it said, helpfully,three pm.





	Somebody Get Me a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/gifts).

> Basically, in this version of our world, men have to go through a really invasive and extensive sexual health physical when they're over forty. Why? BECAUSE <strike>I</strike> SABRE SAID SO.
> 
> This is just an excuse for me to do sounding + medkink. <3 There's no dubcon in this. Tony is getting his regular checkup, he's just not looking forward to it, and the contents of their checkup is different from our real life (but normal in their world).
> 
> Thank you to sabre for the prompt. Thank you to athletiger for amazing, speedy beta! 
> 
> (Title from the Van Halen song which fits how Tony is feeling p damn well :P)

A blinking reminder in the corner of Tony’s screen robbed him of most of his attention for the day. _ Doctor’s Appointment, _ it said, helpfully, _ three pm. _

Tony bounced on his chair, squirming and shifting. He’d never minded going to the doctor as a younger man, when, sure, there was maybe a bit of invasive fondling of the family jewels, and the exam table paper crinkled in a cringingly loud way, but all it all it was simple and over quickly. But he’d just hit forty last birthday, and that meant this visit was going to be the Full Buffet of medical tests, pokes, and prods, and the prospect was a little distracting.

The phone on his desk buzzed. “Yes?”

“Call for you, sir,” his secretary said. “It’s Dr. Cho’s office.”

Tony entertained a brief but vivid fantasy of the office telling him that the standards had changed and he needn’t come in until he was fifty, after all. “Just a confirmation?” he tried.

“Doesn’t sound like it, sir.”

“Okay,” Tony sighed. “Put them through.” He waited for the click. “Hello? Tony Stark speaking.”

“Hi, Mr. Stark!” A young woman chirped, in the bright voice that suggested she wasn’t about to spend the afternoon with someone’s finger up her ass. Either that, or she was into that kind of thing. “I’m so sorry, but unfortunately Dr. Cho is out sick today. You have the option of rescheduling your appointment for next Thursday, or we have another doctor who has offered to fill in, if you’d like to keep your slot.”

Tony tipped forward until his forehead hit the desk. He desperately wanted to say that he’d reschedule, come back next week, but he’d already had this hanging over his head since he’d booked it, and if he ran over his deadline for a checkup, he’d end up in a fight with SI’s insurance department. There were some things that even being the CEO didn’t get him out of.

“No,” he groaned. “I’ll keep it.” Maybe it would be better to have a complete stranger putting him through his first Adult Male Health Exam. Then if it was horrifically embarrassing, at least he’d never have to see them again.

“Okay!” Chipper said. Her name was probably Hannah or Brittany or something with too many vowels. “See you at three.”

“Can’t wait,” Tony gritted out. The phone disconnected.

At two forty-six, Tony found himself scrunched in a chair in the waiting room. Chipper had checked him in five minutes ago, and he’d spent the waiting time with his phone in his hand, trying to look Busy and Important, but probably only managing Nervous and Seasick.

“Tony?” A nurse in blue scrubs had poked his head into the waiting room. Tony nodded. “We’re ready for you.” He led Tony into the back, down a hall and to the exam room usually used by Dr. Cho. “Have a seat here, and Dr. Rogers will be with you shortly.”

Tony hopped up on the exam table and winced when the paper crinkled. His feet didn’t touch the ground and he had the childish urge to kick them back and forth, which just made him feel sillier. He was stuck just long enough that he was starting to feel the need to get up and start pacing, when a soft knock was followed by -

Well.

By a head. Attached to a neck which was attached to a pair of shoulders. Technically, what slipped into the room was a man. Artistically, however, he was an angel.

“Jesus,” slipped out of Tony’s mouth before he could stop himself.

“Are you okay, Mr. Stark?” He didn’t even glance at his clipboard to get his name right. 

“Yeah. I just… uh. Forgot. That Helen wasn’t in today. Sorry. It's Tony.”

The Adonis smiled kindly and extended his hand. Big hand. Big… beautiful hand. With fingers. Tony shook it. “Steve Rogers,” the man said. “I’m filling in for Dr. Cho today.”

Tony hadn’t let go of his hand yet. Those fingers were going to be touching him. Soon. “Hi.” He peeled his hand away. “Doctor Rogers.”

“Call me Steve, please.” Steve sat on the stool and flicked on the computer, clicking a bit until he found Tony’s chart. “So I understand you just turned forty in May?”

“Yep.” Tony popped the “p.” “Still young at heart, I assure you.”

Steve shot him a devastating smile. “I don’t doubt it.” He clicked a bit more then spun on his stool. Despite being about eighty feet tall, on the stool, with Tony up on the exam table, he had to tip his head back to meet his eye. “So this is your first full adult exam, right?”

“Uh. Yeah. Last year was just the standard. They really should just lean into it and call it the 'congrats you're old now' exam.”

Steve chuckled. “Alright. Well, don’t be nervous. It’s very straightforward. If you’re uncomfortable at any point, just let me know and we can take a break. We’ll start with a basic physical and then move onto the sexual health exam. I’ll talk you through everything we’re going to do and please feel free to ask questions.”

Tony wiped his hands on his pants. “Great. Thanks.” It was starting to really sink in that the most beautiful man in the world wasn’t only about to touch his junk, but was going to do things _ to _his junk that no partner ever had in forty years of living. 

“Any changes in your health in the last year?”

“Nope.”

“Drink? Smoke?”

“Yes, too much. And only after sex.” Tony winked.

Steve laughed and shook his head. “So a few a year, then?”

“Wow. Ouch.” Tony laughed along with him. 

“Speaking of, any new partners this year?”

Tony nodded. “A few. Maybe four? Nothing serious.”

“Alright. That takes care of that.” Steve’s smile deepened and he stood. And suddenly, he wasn’t looking up at Tony anymore, he was looking down at him, looming almost, but not in a threatening way. In an overwhelming way. He stepped up until he was standing directly in front of Tony, nearly knee-to-knee. “We’ll start simple. Chin up?”

Tony tipped his chin up and soft fingers landed on his throat. He had nowhere to look but up into Steve’s eyes. Fuck, he was close. “So where did you go to med school?” he asked, needing to move his mouth if he couldn’t move his legs and run right out of there.

Steve chuckled. “Hopkins. On a scholarship.” He squeezed his way gently along Tony’s neck, feeling his glands. 

“And that was, what? Ten minutes ago that you graduated?”

Steve’s lips ticked up into a smirk before he got them under control again. “Last year." He leaned in close, voice dropping low and conspiratorial. “But I skipped a few grades in elementary school.” He ran his thumbs under the curve of Tony’s jaw. “I’m twenty-six.”

“Well. good for you,” Tony breathed. Steve’s hands were _ huge. _And cupping his jaw so gently but with enough strength that Tony felt pinned in place. 

Steve’s finger tapped Tony’s chin. “Say ‘ahh.’”

Tony opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Steve clicked on a flashlight and peered inside his mouth. Tony swallowed and a hot feeling flushed south as Steve inspected him. His hands shook and he jammed them under his legs. His body urged him to lean forward and arch his back, bend his neck, and offer his mouth to Steve for whatever he wanted. His cock throbbed once, and Tony squeezed his legs together. _ Shit. _Steve hadn’t even looked below the belt, and Tony was already getting worked up. It was just the anxiety, the stress. It was nothing.

Steve clicked off the flashlight and stepped back, letting Tony breathe again. “Looks good. Ears and eyes now.” He gently eased Tony’s head to the side and looked in his ear, then the other. When he pulled down on Tony’s eyelids, another frisson of electricity jolted through him. “Alright.” Steve’s voice dropped low and soft. “That’s that. I’m going to step out for a moment and let you get undressed. Everything off, please. There’s a gown here -” he tapped a stack of fabric at the end of the exam table “- and a drape for your lap. Cover up however you feel comfortable. I’ll be right back.”

Tony nodded, unable to speak, and Steve took his clipboard and slipped out of the room. 

“Okay. Get your shit together, Stark,” Tony hissed at himself. Every man over forty went through this exam every year and they all survived. Granted, few of them had the cast of Baywatch as a doctor. He should have left it for next week, insurance forms be damned. Then he could have had Dr. Cho and her disapproving looks and no-nonsense questions, instead of Doctor “Call me Steve” and his soft smiles and adorable laugh. Fuck.

Tony started stripping his clothes off with furious determination. He could do this. He was Tony fucking Stark, for fuck's sake. He slammed his clothes down on the chair in the corner then balked and unstacked them again, folding them carefully and putting them back down. No reason to look like a slob. He tucked his red briefs inside the fold of his pants so they wouldn’t hang out like a flag, drawing Steve’s judgmental eye. 

It took him so long to get his clothes sorted, that he was only half in the gown when Steve’s knock came on the door. A sharp shock of adrenaline at the sound rocketed Tony back up on the exam table, wrapping the gown around him and hauling the folded drape across his lap. “Come in!”

Steve reappeared, clipboard first, and offered Tony an easy smile. “All set?”

“Set as I’m ever going to be.”

“Don’t worry, Tony. This will be painless.”

Pain wasn’t really what Tony was worried about. Sheer humiliation was more the mark. “I know you’ll be gentle with me,” he quipped back.

Steve approached him again with those damn hands. “I will,” he promised softly, too serious for Tony's joke. He unhooked his stethoscope from his neck and parted the front of Tony’s gown. He slipped his hand inside and pressed the stethoscope over his heart. He smelled like cinnamon. Tony held his breath.

“Breathe, Tony,” Steve whispered. “I need to hear your lungs.”

“Shit,” Tony huffed out. He pulled in a deep breath and his head stopped spinning. Then he pulled in another one. Not just cinnamon. Nutmeg too. “Do you have pumpkin spice body wash?” fell out of his mouth.

Steve blinked at him then burst out laughing. To Tony’s surprise and delight, a flush of pink washed across his cheeks. “It was a gift.”

“You smell like a Starbucks in October.” When Steve raised an eyebrow at him, Tony added, “That’s a compliment. I’m a huge fan of Starbucks.”

“Good to know.” Steve was quiet for a moment, his expression twisting into intense concentration as he listened to Tony’s heart and lungs. He was looming again, and Tony struggled to keep his breathing steady enough that it wouldn’t give away how twitchy he was feeling. He couldn’t do anything about the way his heart was pounding in his chest. 

“Okay. That’s great. Thank you.” Steve hooked his stethoscope back around his neck. The praise heated Tony’s skin. He hadn’t _ done _anything, but somehow he felt proud nonetheless. “Just lie flat there, Tony. And scootch up a little.” 

Tony crinkled the paper violently as he spun his legs up on the table. Steve repositioned the drape across his lap then parted the gown at his chest. His hands patted their way down Tony’s sides, poking and prodding like Tony was a cut of meat he was thinking about buying. He tapped each of Tony’s elbows and tested his range of motion, easing his arms over his head. While he had each in the air, he poked the glands under Tony’s arm, making him flinch and need to resist the urge to squirm away from the tickle. 

“Alright. Well done.” Steve stepped away from the table for a moment. He opened a drawer and pulled out a few tools sealed in plastic bags and a tube of lubricating jelly. Then he snapped on a pair of gloves. 

Tony shifted and the paper crinkled. 

“Since you’re sexually active, we’re going to do a full STI panel,” Steve explained, “as well as do a swab for urethral cancer. I’ll also be checking your prostate, and taking a semen sample.”

“Okay.” Tony knew all this. He’d had sex ed in high school and he’d read the government websites with their clinical descriptions of what was going to happen. But somehow, it still helped to have Steve explain it all. 

Steve collected a few of the plastic-wrapped tools and the lube and settled at Tony’s side. He wheeled a little table over and laid out his supplies, along with the box of gloves. 

“I’m going to move the drape away. Let me know if anything is uncomfortable or you get cold.”

“I’m fine,” Tony gritted out. He was a grown man. He could handle this. He’d had hot guys touch his junk before and no one died. 

Steve flicked the drape back expertly, leaving the bulk of it resting over Tony’s stomach. The cool air hit Tony’s cock, but instead of calming the hot blood that throbbed low in his core, it only fanned the flames. Being exposed was a heady mix of humiliating and exhilarating, and Tony focused all of his attention on not getting hard. 

“I’m going to start with a physical examination and then do the swab. Don’t be concerned if you get an erection, Tony. Not only is it perfectly normal, but it’ll make the second part of the exam easier.”

Tony huffed out a tight breath. That might be true, but it was probably still best not to immediately come all over the doctor and ruin all the tests. “Sure.” His voice sounded strained, even to him.

“You’re alright,” Steve murmured under his breath, and then he curled his fingers around Tony’s cock.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, but then the only input in his brain was Steve's touch, so he snapped them open again and stared at the ceiling. Dr. Cho, in her infinite wisdom, had stuck a poster about STI prevention to the ceiling tiles above the exam table. A cartoon squirrel informed him that condoms can prevent STIs.

Steve's gentle fingers squeezed their way up the length of his cock then cupped his balls, separating them and feeling around for irregularities. Blood throbbed south, and Tony gripped his lip between his teeth, hands fists on either side of his hips. He made the mistake of glancing at Steve's face and nearly came right there. He had a slight furrow to his brow, examining Tony's crotch like he was peering at a slide under a microscope, pure clinical curiosity written across his face. And _ shit _that should not have done it for Tony, but it did. The last of his self-control started to unravel, and he felt Steve's grip on his cock shift as it pumped fuller, hardening.

Steve's hold slid lower, and he expertly squeezed the base of Tony's cock, slowing the rush of blood. He hummed softly and reached for one of the implements on his tray. "You doing okay, Tony?"

Tony grunted something vaguely affirmative.

"I'm going to do the swab now. This might feel a bit uncomfortable, but it shouldn't hurt. If it hurts, let me know. Most people find it goes easiest if they're able to relax." Steve's hand landed on Tony's thigh for a moment, his fingers curling in an almost-squeeze, but it had the opposite of the intended effect as Tony wound even tighter.

Steve rubbed antiseptic gel over his gloved hands then peeled a thin metal rod out of one of the sealed packages. He held the end of it with the plastic wrapper as he squirted gel on the tip. Tony watched, unable to look away, as the rod approached his dick.

Steve's eyes cut to his. "You okay?" he asked softly. It was too gentle. Tony craved the brisk detachment of Helen. Steve's low, easy voice was too easy to imagine coming from one pillow over on the bed. 

Tony swallowed heavily, fully hard now. "I'm okay," he rasped back, hoping Steve would take his current state as the result of stress and not because he was one soft touch from shooting his load all over both of them. 

Steve rolled the lube on the tip of the rod around the rim of Tony's slit, teasing a little as he worked it wet and slick. When the rod slid in a few bare millimeters, Tony gasped, his foot twitching. 

"Does it hurt?"

_ "Nope." _Tony grit his teeth and forced his hips to stay still. 

"You're doing great, Tony." And, _ wow, _that didn't help. Heat flushed tingles from the back of Tony's neck down his spine, pooling low in stomach. The rod sunk deeper as Steve rocked it gently up and down, letting gravity and the industrial-grade lube do most of the work. 

It was like getting fucked but the wrong way round, somehow. Steve held Tony's cock firmly upright which meant that every time he moved to resettle the rod, he was essentially jacking Tony off. Each tiny, unintentional stroke was like a firework under Tony's skin and he swallowed back moan after moan as his heartbeat sunk down into his dick. 

"There you go," Steve said, bright and proud, like Tony had just done something wonderful. He shifted his hand and Tony could see that the rod was fully settled in his cock, filling him up and stretching him out. "Little pinch now."

But, _ fuck, _it wasn't a pinch. Steve twisted the top of the rod and it was like someone had slammed on the big red button of Tony's prostate. He did moan at that, cutting it off with a strangled gasp, and Steve shot him an apologetic smile. 

"Sorry. You're doing wonderfully, though, Tony. Hold on -" He twisted again, gentler this time, then tugged upwards and the rod started to pull free. It was even more tortuous on the way out, the slide slick and easy and steady this time. Tony's hips arched up to follow it, desperate for Steve to press it back down again and fuck deep inside him. A plea to do just that was halfway out of his throat before he bit down hard on it and stopped it from leaking out.

Steve worked the rod free, but Tony could still feel himself being stretched open. He tipped his chin down to look and realized there had been a plastic tube inside the rod which Steve had released when he'd taken the swab. When the rod slipped free, it left the tube behind. He was still plugged up, the end of the tube hanging an inch or so free of his cock..

"Good job," Steve murmured again. He detached the swab from inside the metal rod and put it in a plastic tube then snapped the lid shut. He set that aside, then dropped the metal rod into a drawer of used implements. He picked up a syringe from the tray, peeled open its wrapper then twisted it onto the end of the tube that was still buried deep in Tony's cock. The syringe lay heavy on his stomach. "Hanging in there?"

"Oh yeah," Tony groaned out.

"Perfect. You're doing great. And no signs of any issues so far. We'll get the swab off to the lab, but if you haven't had any symptoms, it's unlikely to turn anything up." Steve peeled off his gloves then pulled on a new set. "Next part is the rectal exam. I'm going to need you to shift up to the end of the table and tuck your feet in here. Steve guided Tony's feet into stirrups at the end of the table. There was no way not to feel exposed in them, with his legs parted, even as Tony tilted his knees in towards each other. 

Steve took the drape that had drifted up Tony's stomach and folded it so it lay across the top of his thighs, and weighed his cock down against his stomach, the head peeking out with the tube and the syringe hanging from it. The illusion of modesty was almost worse than if Steve had just left him completely exposed. It reminded Tony that he had something he should cover up, while failing to actually cover any of him up. Like a thin black bar in porn, it revealed more than it covered, somehow.

Tony swallowed back the surge of twisted arousal that powered through him and started to work his butt towards the end of the table. The paper crinkled and tore under him, a soundtrack to his humiliation. 

Steve smiled and used a finger on his hip to guide him to the right spot. "That's good." 

Tony's knees were bent far enough that he had no choice but to part his legs, and cool air hit his bare ass. Steve scooted his stool around between Tony's legs and settled there. He pulled a light on a flexible arm away from the wall and clicked it on, pointed down between Tony's legs. Tony's cock jumped where it lay on his stomach, still rock hard. The tube kept him feeling open and hyper-aware of every touch.

"Okay. A little closer to me and spread as far as you can comfortably."

Tony shifted even further, feeling like he was shoving his ass in Steve's face, then spread his legs. He tipped his chin back, staring at the cartoon chipmunk, cheeks on fire. The exam table had a sad, flat pillow on it, like the kind they used to hand out on flights before flight service was reduced to half a flat soda and a package of shortbread cookies chucked at your head. At least, that was what Tony had heard. He didn't fly economy.

But the sorry excuse for a pillow had slipped down under his shoulder and was digging in awkwardly, making him feel even more off-kilter. He wasn't a person anymore, just an object to be examined and tested and studied. Comfort wasn't a factor. 

Then Steve's hand landed on his inner thigh and eased his legs even farther apart. "You're doing great, Tony."

Heat rushed through Tony's veins, snapping him back to human so fast he flinched from the whiplash. Steve's soft voice and gentle touch weren't just humanizing, they made him feel treasured and cared for, which was absurd because he'd never met this man in his life. He was a doctor - not even his doctor - nothing more.

"Sorry. This is a little cold." Steve's fingers brushed against the rim of Tony's hole and pushed a squeak out of his throat. "I know, I'm sorry," Steve murmured, but it wasn't the cold that had Tony squirming. His skin was flushed too hot to worry about the room-temperature lube.

Steve's two thumbs gently spread Tony's hole, then he worked a finger in, twisting it back and forth to work the lube in. When Tony was slick, he pressed in further, and Tony could feel his body give to the intrusion, welcoming Steve's finger in.

"One more," Steve said, and a second finger pushed in beside the first, stretching Tony open.

He had a tube in his dick and two fingers up his ass, and Tony was one stiff breeze away from a complete meltdown. "Ste-" he choked out.

Steve's hand stilled. "You okay?"

Tony cleared his throat. "Fine." He'd never live it down if he begged his young, hot, gentle doctor to fuck him, but those were the only other words that wanted to crawl out of his breathless lungs. "Fine."

"Okay. I'm going to push in a little more. I need to feel your prostate and do a visual inspection. Then we'll be on to the last part of the exam - the easiest. You're doing really great, Tony. Just hold on a little longer and try to relax."

The praise rushed like a drug in Tony's veins and he sunk back down onto the exam table, as boneless as he could manage. "Okay…"

Steve's fingers kept working him open, pressing deep and stroking his inner walls. When the slick slide was easy, Tony loose and relaxed, Steve twisted his hand palm up and rubbed the tips of both fingers over his prostate. Little fireworks burst in Tony's core, flashes of electric pleasure that pushed a soft moan out of him. He couldn't find the capacity to be embarrassed anymore. He was falling, sinking down onto Steve's fingers, into Steve's hold. He must have made another noise, because Steve's other hand slid up his inner thigh soothingly.

"Does it hurt?"

Tony whimpered. "No."

"Okay, good." Steve pressed harder, and Tony's knees tried to snap together, his body rippling and clenching around Steve's fingers. "Perfect. That all feels very healthy. You're doing wonderfully." Steve angled the light and bent his head, his fingers stretching wide as he examined Tony inside and out. Then he stood, moving the light away, fingers still buried deep inside him. "Well done, Tony. That's the worst of it. Now I just need a semen sample. Relax." His hand pressed down on Tony's hip, over the drape that was barely providing any modesty. The movement pushed the fabric down on Tony's cock and it twitched, the plastic tube rubbing inside his cock while Steve's fingers worked his ass. He felt impaled, all the way through, like the tube and Steve's hand were working in tandem, fucking him.

Steve's fingers started to rub his prostate, not examining this time, but with purpose. Tony let his eyes flick to Steve's face and he was watching Tony's cock jump, clinical detachment warring with a soft smile. Tony tried to relax, tried to tell himself that this was just his doctor, coaxing a natural response out of him, but his heart was pounding and his muscles kept tensing and releasing as hot arousal flooded his stomach. Steve worked his finger back and forth, rubbing a slow circle over Tony's prostate every time he pressed in. 

"It's okay to make noise," Steve breathed. "These rooms are soundproof."

It was like a valve opening. Tony moaned, long and low and desperate, and rolled his hips. Steve flattened his free hand over the drape to hold him flat, which caught Tony's cock between the fabric and his stomach. Steve gripped a little, providing some pressure, until Tony could feel every inch of the tube filling his cock. The syringe on his stomach leapt as Tony's cock flexed, arching up into Steve's touch.

"You're doing great, Tony. Just relax. Let go. You're okay." Steve's voice was like an anchor that Tony latched on to. He was doing great. He was okay. He tried to let go. 

Steve pressed deeper, rolling and curling his fingers, working Tony's insides with expert precision. The hand pressing over his cock shifted back and forth, gripping Tony through the drape and jerking him around the tube. 

"I'm -" Tony gasped.

"Yeah, that's it. You're being a perfect patient, Tony. Just let go. You've got this."

Steve twisted his fingers again, and Tony shattered. He gasped out a desperate moaning cry and looked down to watch as his cock throbbed and pulsed, his come flooding the tube and pushing the plunger of the syringe up. Every shock of pleasure rolled from Steve's fingers down to his toes and up to the tips of his ears. Steve worked his prostate, milking every drop out of him, more than Tony ever remembered coming at one time before. 

"Good job," Steve said, his voice still impossibly gentle. He slid his fingers free slowly, easing them out of Tony's body. His hole twitched at the loss, closing around nothing and uncomfortably empty. Steve rolled his gloves off and dropped them into the garbage, then folded the drape down to cover more of Tony's lap. He came around to Tony's side again and untwisted the full syringe from the end of the tube. He picked up a bottle from the tray beside him and snapped the syringe on it before depressing the plunger and filling the bottle with Tony's come. He pulled a sticker off a sheet clipped to his clipboard and stuck it to the outside of the bottle. "Perfect. We'll get this out and then you can get cleaned up and get dressed." 

Steve snapped on a new set of gloves and pushed the drape down, taking Tony's cock in hand. The overstimulation made Tony whimper, even though Steve's touch was perfectly soft and caring.

"Sorry. I know it's a lot. We'll take this slow. Let me know if it hurts." Steve gripped the end of the tube and tugged. Slick from all the lube, and likely more of Tony's come that hadn't made it out, the tube slid free easily, but it pulled something with it - another orgasm that Tony hadn't even known he had in him. It dragged out of him, slow and cruel and almost painful with every inch of the tube. As the end popped free, Tony arched up and cried out, a halfhearted spurt of come shooting free as his muscles clenched and released, shuddering out the last he had to give.

Steve tossed the tube in the trash and peeled his gloves off again. He dropped one of his big, warm hands on Tony's wrist and squeezed as he used his other to mop the come off Tony's stomach with the drape, managing to leave his cock fully covered when he was done. Even the weight of the fabric was enough to make Tony's spent cock ache. 

"You okay?" Steve asked, catching Tony's eye with real concern.

Tony nodded and swallowed, trying to moisen his desert-dry throat. "I'm okay."

"Alright. Can you sit up for me? I can't have you passing out while I'm not here when you get up to get dressed."

Tony pulled his feet out of the stirrups and sat up. The room spun. He waved his hand around desperately, and Steve caught it, his grip tight and grounding. He tipped his chin down to look in Tony's eyes and waited, not looking away, while Tony righted himself. The spinning calmed, and Tony blinked away the dark edges that threatened his vision. He wasn't going to pass out. He refused to. "I'm okay."

"Okay…" Steve released his arm slowly, guiding Tony's hand down to the edge of the exam table. There was a mini fridge in the corner, and Steve took a water bottle out of it and handed it to Tony. He labelled the samples and put them in a separate section of the fridge, giving Tony a quiet moment to recover himself. Steve then leaned back against his desk, watching Tony waft in whatever current was drifting him back and forth. He picked up a pen light and clicked it on.. Two fingers tucked up under Tony's chin and tipped his head back. He shined the light in his eyes and flicked it away a few times then clicked it off. "You're alright."

And when Steve said it like that, it felt true. Tony sucked in a deep breath and shook off the last of the haze. "Okay. Great. Thank you. I'm -" He choked on the words. There really was no way to tell your substitute doctor that he'd just given you the best orgasm - two orgasms, really - of your life. "Okay."

"I'm going to step out and let you get dressed. Unless you'd like me to stay? Do you feel unsteady?"

"No. It's okay. Promise I won't pass out on you, Doc." Tony brandished the water bottle. "Just a little dehydrated."

Steve nodded, smiling, accepting Tony's absolute bullshit with rather stunning grace. "Of course." He moved the tray out of the way and grabbed his clipboard. "You did a wonderful job, Tony." The praise was warm and sweet, like syrup being slowly poured over pancakes in a high-budget IHOP commercial. "And now you're all set until next year. The office will call if there's any results you need to know about. You can take your time getting ready and head out through the door at the end of the hall in your own time."

"Thank you." Tony clutched the drape around his waist, covering what he could. Steve made for the door, and Tony flinched towards him, not quite ready to let him go forever. "So, uh -"

"Yes?"

"You were just filling in for Doctor Cho, right? Not permanent?" It had been a comfort, in the beginning, that he'd never see this man again, but now the thought was unpleasantly chilling.

"Oh." Steve paused. "Technically, yes. But just between you and me, I've got a job offer from this practice and I'm going to be joining on full time." He smiled, crinkling the corners of his eyes. "You know…"

Tony tilted his head in question.

"You can request any doctor from the practice for your annual exam. If you'd feel more comfortable with a man, for example. Without changing your GP."

"Oh." Tony's throat was dry again and he resisted the urge to squirm on the table. The paper still crackled under him and he could feel lube leaking out of his slick hole. "Okay. Thank you. I'll -" he coughed. "I'll see you next year."

Steve's lips twitched, one half of his smile quirking up into something a little closer to a smirk. "Looking forward to it," he said, and he slipped out of the room.


End file.
